Sonic no Gotoku!
by sonic-elric
Summary: Sonic get separated from his journey and landed in new world alone. Now he has to find his way back while deal with some problem here. With the help of talented butler, his adventure will be more interesting. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Hayate no Gotoku! They belong to SEGA and Hata Kenjiro respectively**

**Just to remind, I decided to re-write this chapter because there was a slight change on Sonic's adventure.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In the past, there was a legend. A legend about the hedgehog who once saved the world by the threat of fearsome enemy who wants to destroy this world and all other dimensions that lies within it. Seven years has passed since that fearsome battle occurs, and it seems peaceful had long lasts during that period. But now, the hedgehog started his journey once again as new adventure awaits him as well as the danger that begins to lurk in other dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Another World<strong>

Sonic arrived in another world after he just finished his task in previous world. The blue hedgehog managed to landed on the top of the building safely. As he did so, he was looking around and noticed the scene wasn't the same as in his world does, but it still feels like this is quite big place he was gotten into.

"Well, here I am. According to Liliatha, I have to travel here to clear up some situation. I wonder what situation that might be," Sonic said to himself in curious as he was informed about the Chaos Emerald maker that he needs to travel to this world to sort out some problematic situation. He didn't mind accept it, but at least he needs the detail about this. The blue hedgehog decided to ignore it and would ask her later on when he had spare time but right now he needs to find some place to live since this is a new territory for him and even though he loves adventure very much, finding a place to stay for time being wouldn't hurt him too much.

When he looked down from the top of the building, Sonic could see so many people walking in the street in a large quantity. He already saw this during his time, so it doesn't scare him a bit when the people noticed his presence. Sonic realized they didn't know who he was so he decided to dashed away from the current position, leaving some gust of wind leave behind causing many people there gasped by what they just saw.

'_Remind __myself __that __this __is __not __my __world __here,__'_ Sonic take a note in his thought as he keep running until his eyes caught in particular place. The hedgehog took a notice and saw a huge gate in front of him and has a giant clock tower in it. "Hmm…kinda reminds me like London tower. Well, I guess I'm going to search this place first."

Soon he realized that he was chased by a helicopter on the top of his head. Sonic let out his grin as he remembered this scene during his time in his world. He decided to take the action as he jumped high and rolled into a ball, aiming its tail since he has no intention to do any harm to this people. As he did so, the helicopter begin to lose its balance causing to crash in emergency land, but fortunately the pilot was already out with his parachute. "Sorry for doing this, but I don't want to get caught on my first day here," Sonic exclaimed with his usual smile as he proceeded into the place that was making him interested.

As the hedgehog reach in front of the gate, he noticed the sign on the other side of the gate. Sonic went on and read the sign carefully. "Hmm…Hakuo Academy. Good thing I learned Japanese word thanks to my master. Well, here I go then!" Sonic used the small door to open it, and immediately walked along the main path. He decided not to run fast here since he's still unknown about this, unless he deemed to do so. While he was doing what he does, he noticed the looks of some people alongside him. He didn't mind at all since it was normal reaction for them to see him as 'unusual' being if that what you called. He finally reaches the building that has clock tower on the top of it.

"Well, here I am. It looks like this one was pretty nice I must say," Sonic whistled in amaze when he saw a clock tower in front of him. The hedgehog noticed someone was following him behind the tree; He let out his grin as he knows that this person might be the one he needs to talk. "Alright, I know you have been following me all this time, so let's just get to the point and no need to hide anymore!"

"Who are you? Are you some alien or something?" The strange woman finally appeared behind the tree. She has long pink hair and wearing a pink school uniform. In her right hand, he holding a wooden sword called Shirozakura.

"Hmm…perhaps so if you want to call me like that," Sonic simply replied. "If you want to know more about me, I have one condition to fulfill your curiosity."

"Oh? And what kind of condition you might have?" The woman asked curiously.

"It's simple, you just have to beat me," Sonic draws his sword from his hand. The sword was called speed of a wind due to its shape that represents him. This sword was made during the encountered he had with a spiky brown haired-boy who gives this sword as his successor (you already know who the boy was, right?) and now he's going to use it for the first time. Sonic pointed his sword towards the woman while let out his usual grin. "How about it? Do we have a deal here, young lady?"

"Hmm…your sword Is pretty interesting," The woman let out her smile as she prepared her sword-fighting stance. "Very well, I'll accept your demand. Before that, wouldn't be good if you tell your name first before we do this?"

"Hehe, sure thing. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm Hakuō Academy's Student Council President, Katsura Hinagiku! Let's begin!"

Sooner later, the fight was already started, with the woman called Hinagiku launched herself and swings his sword towards Sonic. Sonic himself used only one hand of his to block it with ease. He needs to know more about this woman's strength so he decided not to use all of his strength while doing this. On the other hand, Hinagiku feels that this alien was underestimated her, and because of that, she won't let her pride been crushed by this one. She continue her barrage attack on him, but every time she does that, Sonic just simply block it with his sword with only one hand and dodging as well. When it was his turn to attack her, he swings the sword in rapid fashion towards her. This makes Hinagiku having hard time to block the barrage from the hedgehog.

As Hinagiku feels her body can't take too much of this, Sonic took this opportunity as the hedgehog disarm her sword from her grip and throw it from the distance. He let out his usual grin as he knows that this is just too easy for him to win this one, but he admit that this girl was capable of troubling him a bit. "Sorry, Hinagiku. It looks like you still need to learn more if you want to beat me."

"I can't believe I was beaten by this hedgehog," Hinagiku let out her grumble as she cannot believe that she was being humiliated by the likes of Sonic, but she admit that he was extremely good and she couldn't keep up with him, even though she try her best to at least make a scratch on his body. "But I guess I cannot blame myself now, can I?"

"Don't worry, I know what you feel," Sonic reassured her as he knows how she feel when she was totally beaten. "Besides, I think you did well to keep up with me. Too bad you're facing the wrong opponent there."

"Heh, I guess you right," Hinagiku let out her smirk as she lay out her hand and asking him for handshake. Sonic saw this and couldn't help himself but smile as he took her hand and make a handshake as token of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And another adventure has finally begun for our beloved hedgehog. What adventure awaits him in the next chapter? Well, you just have to wait and see. Next chapter will introduce more characters, including the main ones which you guys already know who will I introduce.**

**Until next time~**

**sonic-elric**

**23 November 2011**

**22.40 PM  
><strong>


	2. Introduction

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information**

**Alright, thank you for waiting. This chapter will going to introduce the main characters which you guys already know. Without further ado, let's go on with the story!**

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"I can't believe I was beaten by this hedgehog," Hinagiku let out her grumble as she cannot believe that she was being humiliated by the likes of Sonic, but she admit that he was extremely good and she couldn't keep up with him, even though she try her best to at least make a scratch on his body. "But I guess I cannot blame myself now, can I?"

"Don't worry, I know what you feel," Sonic reassured her as he knows how she feel when she was totally beaten. "Besides, I think you did well to keep up with me. Too bad you're facing the wrong opponent there."

"Heh, I guess you right," Hinagiku let out her smirk as she lay out her hand and asking him for handshake. Sonic saw this and couldn't help himself but smile as he took her hand and make a handshake as token of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakuo Academy<strong>

After the fight was over, Sonic decided to tell his origin to Hinagiku even though the agreement says that she have to beat him if she wants to know more, but the hedgehog says that doesn't mean he has no intention to tell her. Besides, he had the feeling this girl could keep his secret to low point as possible since she was kind-hearted person from the beginning. Before he does that, the hedgehog tells her to call some of her friend that she trusts on the meeting point which is on the top of the clock tower.

"Hinagiku, you have class to attend right? I think you should go," Sonic says notice that most of the students after watching their fight already went inside the classes. "Don't worry; I'll stay on the top of that building, though I must say it's quite artistic."

"Thanks for remind me, I'll see you after the class then," Hinagiku replied as she left him behind before saying some words to him. "I'll bring some of my friends, so you just make sure you stay in low profile okay?"

"Heh, you don't have to remind me Hinagiku," Sonic let out his usual grin and watched as all of the students were already inside the academy. The hedgehog decided to take his rest since it has been so much fun for him to take, but realize that his body in fatigue condition. He took the road with his Sonic style; jump high from his position and reach the top of the tower with ease. He grabbed the pole and does a flip as the hedgehog went inside the tower in a simple way.

As he reached inside of it, he noticed there was a sofa that was placed in appropriate position. Sonic decided to take a rest since he knows Hinagiku had her class to attend and rather just waiting for her while doing nothing, he would prefer take a rest on the sofa itself.

**-3 hours later-**

Sonic wake up from his sleep and noticed that he was covered in blanket. The hedgehog looks around and saw Hinagiku working on her table. It seems that the pink-haired girl hold some admirable position when Sonic took notice of her, though he already knows of it. Hinagiku notice that Sonic already wakes up and decided to greeted him, "Oh, good afternoon Sonic-kun. How was your sleep?"

"Ah well, it was pretty nice I must say," Sonic replied while rubbing his eyes to clear his sight. "What are you doing there, Hinagiku?"

"Oh, I'm doing some paperwork here."

"Paperwork?" Sonic's eyebrows twitched. "Let me guess, this is the job when you becoming the president, am I right?"

"Yes, you right. I need to do these things here since this is the responsibility as student council president," the pink-haired girl replied as she keeps on her work duty. "We student council had different roles to do, and as the president this is what I have to do."

"Sounds like a pain in the butt for me if I take those roles," Sonic said in a joke tone as he would rather enjoying himself rather than doing some boring stuff all over again. "By the way, where's your friend? I thought you said that you're going to bring them here."

"Oh yeah, I informed them that they should come to this place, they should arrived here within a minute," As she says those words, there was a sound of lift echoed throughout the room. Sonic took noticed and saw the door of lift was opened, revealing some of her friends. There was the boy with a blue hair who wearing his butler uniform, while on his side was a girl that has yellow pig-tailed and wearing the school uniform, the same as Hinagiku does.

"Hinagiku, you better have good reason for –" the girl was about to continued when he saw Sonic sitting on the sofa. All of sudden her eyes now become shining and she immediately dashed towards him and grabbed his hands within a second. "You…you're Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog right?"

"Umm…yes I am," Sonic replied awkwardly since this kinda reminds him when Amy approached him within a flash during his time. Then again, he already adapted into this. "Is there something wrong?"

"I knew it! You're the famous hedgehog who once rescued the world seven years ago," the girl responded in excitement. All of sudden, Hinagiku and the boy went silence until a word come out from both of them, "WHAT?"

"Oh my, I didn't know someone was known about my history," Sonic let out his chuckle as he looked down on the pig-tailed girl. "So what's your name miss?"

"I'm Nagi, Sanzenin Nagi. And I'm big fan of yours Sonic-kun," Nagi said while still holding his hands until the boy grabbed her shoulder and telling her to let go since it will make him unpleasant.

"Sorry about that. Ojou-sama was a big fan of yours ever since that incident occurs, though I just remembered until now," the boy said sheepishly before lay out his hand. "My name is Ayasaki Hayate, the butler of Sanzenin Nagi. You can call me Hayate for simple."

"Butler huh? Nice job you got there," Sonic let out his usual grin before both of them make handshake as token of friendship. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of this one? Too short? Less details? If so, please said it to me so I can improve it in next chapter. By the way, there are any other characters will introduced so expect some hilarious scene like what Nagi did to Sonic.**

**That's all for today, see you later~**

**sonic-elric**

**25 November 2011**

**20.30 PM**


	3. Proposal

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

**Alright, I don't have anything left to say. Without further ado, here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"I'm Nagi, Sanzenin Nagi. And I'm big fan of yours Sonic-kun," Nagi said while still holding his hands until the boy grabbed her shoulder and telling her to let go since it will make him unpleasant.

"Sorry about that. Ojou-sama was a big fan of yours ever since that incident occurs, though I just remembered until now," the boy said sheepishly before lay out his hand. "My name is Ayasaki Hayate, the butler of Sanzenin Nagi. You can call me Hayate for simple."

"Butler huh? Nice job you got there," Sonic let out his usual grin before both of them make handshake as token of friendship. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Sonic and his new friends which is consist Hinagiku, the student council president of Hakuo Academy; Sanzenin Nagi, the daughter of Sanzenin family who is a big fan of him which is kind of surprise for him to find this sooner than expected, and lastly her butler, Ayasaki Hayate who is working for her because he has debt against her which consist around one hundred and fifty million yen, which makes Sonic feel sorry for poor guy. They currently having conversation on their way home after the pink-haired girl just finished her work, though Sonic doesn't appear in there due to the fact that he has to keep his profile in low state. The hedgehog decided to go first to where they will meet, which is you guys already know is violet mansion.

After Sonic arrives first using his trademark speed, he looked around and saw a nice mansion in front of him. The hedgehog thinks this mansion was quite big to live, so he thinks this place maybe a perfect one for him to stay for the time being. When he wants to do a little travel waiting for his friend, he heard a door opened and saw a woman who is wearing a maid uniform and has brown hair on top of her. Her height is quite same as Hinagiku does, though Sonic can feel that this woman is a bit matured compare to her, at least that's what he thinks. When the woman saw him, the first expression that was coming from her was…normal.

"Umm…excuse me miss," Sonic decided to open the talk since he just noticed this woman doesn't react like normal people does. "Are you…not surprised to see me?"

The woman just smiled innocently, "Oh no, I've already seen weirder than this. You must be the famous hero, Sonic the hedgehog, right? I've heard from mistress."

"Mistress?" Sonic's eyebrow twitched. "Does that mean you're…Nagi's maid if I may assume?"

"Why yes, I'm Nagi's maid. My name is Maria." The woman called Maria introduced herself. Sooner later, the three main characters arrived on the scene and saw Sonic and Maria having a little talk about themselves.

"Oh Maria, so you have met Sonic-kun," Nagi said first, before she went on to Sonic to asked more about him.

"Ah yes, mistress. Welcome home, both of you," Maria bowed at their presence. "How's your school, Hayate-kun?"

"Ah well, it was nothing particular special Maria-san, aside from Sonic's sudden appearance here," Hayate replied while looking at Sonic who is having fun talk with Nagi. "I've never thought he will appear in our academy, but I'm glad that mistress has met her idol."

"Yeah, it was surprise for me as well to see the hero who once saved our world seven years ago," Hinagiku joined them. "Then again, when I met him in personal, he seems more friendly and cheerful. I guess that was expected from him."

On the other hand, Sonic and Nagi was having nice conversation, though in Sonic's case, it reminds him about Amy, her obsessed-fan who is unfortunately no longer live anymore. He saw some Amy's reincarnation from Nagi's behavior towards him, and that was good enough to make him happy. After their conversation, Sonic remembered his purpose here and he asks her if he could stay in this mansion for the time being, "Nagi, sorry to asked this, but can I stay at your place for the time being?"

"Sure, anything for Sonic-kun is acceptable," Nagi replied in cheerful. "Although there's one condition you have to fulfill if you want to stay."

"Don't worry, I'll accept any kind of condition if it takes me to stay in your place," Sonic simply responded knowing he already experienced this kind of deal. "So what condition do I have to fulfill, Nagi?"

"It's simple," the pig-tailed girl let out her smirk. "I want you to be my butler, just like Hayate does."

"A butler?" Sonic asked curious. He then remembered what Tails said to him during his training. According to what the kitsune says, a butler is a job to protect and served his/her master/mistress under any circumstances. The butler has to stay guard twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week to ensure his/her master/mistress stay healthy. The hedgehog thinking for a moment before he let out his usual grin, knowing that this job might be interesting for him.

"Alright Nagi, I'll accept your offer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it looks like Sonic has become a butler just like Hayate does! Will he be able to cope with it? Nah, you just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, sorry if I don't add anything specific here since I hate too much details and just want to write this for fun, okay? I hope you understand.**

**See you later~**

**sonic-elric**

**27 November 2011**

**18.15 PM**


	4. First day

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"It's simple," the pig-tailed girl let out her smirk. "I want you to be my butler, just like Hayate does."

"A butler?" Sonic asked curious. He then remembered what Tails said to him during his training. According to what the kitsune says, a butler is a job to protect and served his/her master/mistress under any circumstances. The butler has to stay guard twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week to ensure his/her master/mistress stay healthy. The hedgehog thinking for a moment before he let out his usual grin, knowing that this job might be interesting for him.

"Alright Nagi, I'll accept your offer."

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Mansion, the next day<strong>

The next early morning arrive for our beloved hedgehog because he is now officially become Nagi's butler, just like Hayate does, though it was unusual for mistress to have two butlers since normally you only have one according to what Tails says to him. While he staying at her mansion, he decided to sleep the same room as Hayate does due to the fact that he has become a butler, though he would prefer sleep alone on the tree near the place.

As the sun arise, Sonic was wearing his butler uniform using the power of imagination from Chaos emeralds that was stored inside his body since there are no size that would fit his height in this world. Although it was kinda stiff for him to wear this, Sonic didn't mind at all since he will adapted this in no time. After he finishes wearing his uniform, he helps Hayate preparing for breakfast for the resident who consists five people, including Nagi and Maria as well. The other two are Hinagiku that he already met during their fight and the little blonde one called Athena who's called A-tan according to what Hayate told him, and the last one was Chiharu Harukaze who works the student council the same as Hinagiku does as secretary

"Hey Hayate, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked while preparing the dishes that Hayate made for them. "Is it fun to be a butler? Because I'm kinda curious here."

"Ah that?" Well, I should say it was kind of…fun, I suppose," Hayate replied unsure what's the right answer should he said to him. He has been a loyal servant for Nagi for a long time and he already experienced so much for him and misunderstanding as well.

"Oh? Alright then, I suppose I can get what you said," Sonic simply said not too much focusing on Hayate's answer. He would be better if he just continue experiencing himself rather than asked opinion on others, though he would admit that he needs one of it.

When the dishes finally set up, Hayate told the hedgehog to wake up Nagi while he himself wakes the other three people. Sonic nodded and went off before he was being told by the blue-haired boy that mistress was very hard to make her get up; even go to academy by any chance.

Sonic arrives at Nagi's room and found her sleeping soundly while holding one of her mangas. Sonic take a look what was she read at and found out that he was reading some action and adventure manga about a boy who become a shinigami (soul reaper) given by a girl to help his family and his friends. _'__Hmm, __I __wonder __where __I __have __read __that __before. __Nah, __I __better __wake __up __mistress __first,__'_ Sonic ignoring the thought of the manga as he tries to wake up Nagi, and just what Hayate said to him, she's very hard to deal with. But he wasn't called Sonic if cannot take down this one as the hedgehog have a better idea to wake her up. He leaned down to one of her ears and whispering about something. Just like that, Nagi's eyes were widen and within a second she wakes up from her bed like it was nothing. _'__Hehe, __it __looks __like __it__'__s __still __worked __out __here,__'_ Sonic let out a small smirk as he helped her and went on to dining room who has already full of the resident of the mansion

"Oi, Hayate, what's the breakfast for today?" Nagi asked as she sits down besides the residents.

"Just your usual favorite mistress," Hayate replied with his smile. As he rejoined the residents, he sit next to Sonic wondering how can Nagi woke up this easily; even Hayate is having hard time dealing with her though he's already know the trick. "Sonic, how is it you able to wake mistress up? Even I have to try many times to do so," he whispered to the hedgehog.

"Oh I got many trick on my sleeves, and this one is just the example," Sonic replied with his grin as he continue digging up his food. While they both have pleasant breakfast, they also having nice conversation as well, including introduce Sonic to Chiharu and A-tan to which both of them had their surprise look to see the legendary hedgehog standing in front of them. For your information, Chiharu is a mild-otaku even though she didn't show it to other people unlike Nagi, and she was a fan of Sonic games as well (talked about popularity here). On the other hand, A-tan is still rather mysterious for Sonic though according to Hayate' stories she's the first mistress he was served before Nagi. Sonic still wonder how the hell was happened with her body because he can fell her power is still child mode and hasn't recovered yet, to which the little blonde-haired girl aware that about her power.

'_Hmm, __looks __like __Sonic-kun__ is __aware __of __my __appearance.__ Well, __that __was __expected __from __the __legendary __hedgehog,__'_

After the breakfast was over, Sonic and Hayate cleaning up the tables while the other preparing themselves for their routine. As the boys has cleaning duty to finish, Sonic decided to inform Hayate about his agenda.

"Oi, Hayate. Do you mind if your friends don't go to school just for a day?"

"Eh? What is it Sonic? Did something happen?" Hayate asked confused.

Sonic shook his head, "It's nothing big. There is something I want to show you and your friends. Well, you can say it's about my past."

* * *

><p><strong>AM: Looks like Sonic is going to show them about his past. Just to let you know, this is based on the manga though some of it it's my own canon, so you can expect the difference between it.**

**Alright, it's time for fun fact~! It looks like I'm going to put up in this story as well.**

**Fun Fact: The seiyuu of Katsura Hinagiku, Itou Shizuka had several major roles during her life so far, including Morishima Haruka (Amagami SS) and Kanzaki Kaori (To aru Majutsu no Index).**

**Oh, and I'll be planning to put BGM in this story though it will be random depending on my preferences. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**08 December 2011**

**08.15 AM  
><strong>


	5. Sonic Past

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Mansion, Garden.<strong>

Sonic told Hayate to gather everyone into this place. The hedgehog wants to show some of his past towards his new friend to make sure they can understand better about him. At first, it was hard for Hayate to tell the residence coming to this area since some of them, especially Hinagiku and Chiharu, had their duty as a student council to do in early morning. In the end, the blue-haired butler managed to persuade them to come thanks to his skill. Now that everyone is in one place, time for Sonic to do his stuff.

"Alright, sorry to call everyone here," Sonic said as he looked towards the residence of Violet Mansion. He knows that he has to come out a good reason when he saw everyone's face, particularly the student council staff, though in Nagi's case, she looks happier, not that Sonic didn't mind about it. "I know some of you need to go to Hakuo Academy at this time because of your role, but trust me, this is kinda important for me to inform you."

"And what makes you think you won't slow us down, Sonic-kun?" Hinagiku respond in rather angry tone because of Sonic's action. Sonic can understand about her respond, so he decided to make it quick.

"Well, let's just say I want to show you guys about my past, since all of you have no clue about my background right?" Sonic simply replied in casual tone. Everyone was blinked and nodded their heads, though Chiharu still rather pissed for the hedgehog's reason.

"So tell me Sonic, how do you attempt to show us your so-called past?" Chiharu said sarcastic. The mid-otaku didn't like about this, though she keep calm in normal level.

"Heh, relax, I know you must be worried that it will take a long time to look out my past right?" Sonic let out his usual grin as he turned around and prepare for something. "Rest assures, it won't take much time because," He makes some of hand sign and slammed his hand towards the ground. "This skill has different work of time. CHAOS TRAVEL!"

The area around Sonic and the residence now surrounded with bright light and within just a second, they are now trapped within some kind of different dimension. Hayate and the rest looked around and noticed that they somehow not in their world anymore. Nagi meanwhile just…become more eager than before because the pig-tailed girl wants to know more about Sonic's background. Athena…eh, I mean Alice in her child form just let out her grin, impress by what just Sonic did.

"S-Sonic-kun, what just happen to us?" Maria asked in curious as she showed her fear about bad things comings towards the maid.

"Don't worry; we're just going to entered my past here," Sonic said casually as the light become to disappeared and the view around the group now change from all white to a big city. All of them now floating into air and saw the changing view. However, the city is in bad state as the Hayate group saw the crumble that was left behind this magnificent city and became saddened. Sonic explained the group about this. "This is Station Square; the biggest city in my world. The truth is this place didn't look like this bad as you guys see this. Heck, it was more beautiful and futuristic like your world does."

Nagi could not hold back her tears. "B-but this city…is like some ruins…how did this happen?" Maria patted her shoulder to give her courage as the pigtailed-girl begin to sob witnessed this awful scene.

Hinagiku then looked towards the hedgehog, her eyes showing some sincere. "Sonic-kun, could you remember why did this happen?"

Sonic looked towards the city and his face became little saddened. "It's a long story, but I'll make it quick so you guys can understand better," The hedgehog then fly towards the city, followed by the group as they watched the city's bad condition was. "It was cause by Perfect Chaos. He was angered by the evil, Eggman's evil heart woke him from his slumber, and he was already angered in the first place when he was first sealed in the Master Emerald" Sonic explained solemnly.

"Eggman? Is that a fat guy with a long mustache that wearing some red suit on his body?" Nagi respond after she calmed down from her sadness. Sonic nodded, little surprised by Nagi's quick react, though he can understand the power of big otaku. "Do you know why Chaos was angry?"

"It happened 4,000 years ago, the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were kept in a shrine, guarded by Knuckles's ancestor Tikal. Tikal's father, Pachahamac, was the leader of his tribe, wanting the Emeralds for power over his enemies he sought to take them by force from the shrine. Tikal tried to stop him but they went through her, injuring lots of Chao in the process. Chao are small mysterious creatures, some are raised as pets and friends, and they are friendly and supportive. Back to the story after he saw what happened Chaos became enraged by the viciousness and absorbed the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Perfect Chaos, the beast you saw on the news, with this anger flowing through him he wiped out almost all of the clan with floods in vengeance. He also separated what is now Angel Island from the Mystic Ruins. Tikal made last ditch prayer to the Master Emerald to stop Chaos, she linked her heart with Chaos's and both went into the Emerald. Eventually Eggman found and woke up Chaos and after Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emeralds again he once again became Perfect and flooded Station Square in his wrath. I'm not sure how you could "rank" him in power but it wouldn't matter, the only way Perfect Chaos could be neutralized was with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which I used to become Super Sonic and calmed him down. After seeing how peacefully the Chao live now, Chaos's anger diminished and Tikal took him back into the Master Emerald where they both reside now; neither has been seen since then," Sonic took out the photo of his friends from his pocket showing it to the group. "You can take a look of this to know better."

Hayate take the photo from Sonic's hands and he looked down of it. The rest of his friends followed him suit. In the photos, a picture of red echidna and a yellow fox with two tails making a pose alongside Sonic and their pose was quite cool in their opinion. Nagi recognize these two characters as Knuckles and Tails since she's the only one who knows better about this. "So this is Knuckles and Tails right? They must be very important to you." Hayate said after looked at the photo.

"Of course! They are my best friends after all," Sonic responded with his pride. The ruined city now changes within a split second into a field of full of mountain and grasses. Hayate and the rest witness the changing view and saw two powerful hedgehogs fighting each other in fierce one as they can saw rocks and debris scattered around the area. Luckily for them, the result doesn't effect on them. Sonic continue his explanation. "This is my fight between me and Shadow against Nazo, a hedgehog created by negative power of the Chaos Emeralds as well. Unlike Chaos, this one was one tough opponent to deal with but in the end, we managed to beat him and save the world, no, not just my world, the entire dimension as well." The group saw a hedgehog called Shadic used his final blow against weakened Nazo, thus as the result the evil hedgehog disappeared and the entire dimension was saved thanks to the heroic action from Sonic and Shadow.

"Wow," was all the group can say after they just saw how fierce and intense the battle was. Hinagiku now become more amazed towards Sonic and the pink-haired girl couldn't help but wondered how much does this hedgehog endured the past of him. The view become to disappear slowly and the group return to their original place back from the start as their travel was just ended like an hour ago.

"So guys, I hope you know better about my background than before," Sonic said to which the group nodded their head at the same time. The hedgehog looked the watch on his wrist. "And you guys can still make to school. I told you, this skill has different time works. Right now it's 06.05 AM, so it's still early to go to school." The group widened their eyes in surprise except Nagi as they just thought they just travel a long one but what Sonic says was true, the sun just about to rise so it's safe to assume that this is still early morning.

"Well, I better go now. See you later guys!" Hinagiku bowed at the rest of the group as she and Chiharu went out from the mansion and walks towards Hakuo Academy. Nagi meanwhile decided to take her bath since she was still in her pajamas suit. Hayate and Maria went on her tails, leaving Sonic and Alice behind. The hedgehog wants to go out and help his mistress as well, but due to the stare he got form the yellow-blonde girl; he will hold his plan for the time being.

"Alice, looks like you noticed of something about me," Sonic said looked down at the small girl.

"Yes, when I saw some of your past, I noticed the expression from your face when you talked about it," Alice responded as she walked towards Sonic and touch his chest. "You have one bad experience you don't want to talk right now, haven't you?"

Sonic didn't surprise by Alice's statement as he knows that this girl had keen eyes. "Yes, I do have one, and I'll keep this one hidden from the time being," He looked up towards the sky and his expression become saddened, though he didn't cry at all. "I'll tell them and you as well Alice when the right time comes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for took this one so long since writer block had been struck through my head lately, but I was glad that everything was settled and thus I was able to let out this idea.**

**In this chapter, Sonic shows some of his past towards Hayate and his crew since most of them doesn't know too much about the hedgehog's background, and this will be essential towards this story as well, so I might just put this as soon as possible.**

**The pose that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made on the photo is based on Sonic Heroes when they cleared on one stage to another. I kid of miss that game, so I put this as intermezzo.**

**I think that's all for today. The next chapter is the beginning of Sonic's new adventure. See you guys later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**04 February 2012**

**09.00 AM  
><strong>


End file.
